


-Romanticism?-

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angry Gakushuu, Boys In Love, Chocolate, Chocolate Box Exchange, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korosensei was heavy, gossip and very loud. But at least he had given them a respite in lunchtime for they could enjoy Valentine in calm. But it was also difficult if Asano Gakushuu entered in the class, banging the door without warning and throwing one chocolate box to Karma's face while he shouted "I hope you die".</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Romanticism?-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Romanticism?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012187) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR). 



> English is not my mother tongue, so i apologize for any error or bad expression ~

The classroom door was opened suddenly, making a loud noise and startling all the students who were there.

Some students quieted and looked at the person who had entered into the class, while others, recognizing him, preferred to start walking towards the exit and waited get out of this alive.

Because Asano Gakushuu didn't enter in others classes without a good reason, much less in class E.

So, having him standing there in the doorway, scowling, with his violet eyes watching them with fury, rapid breathing and his hair scrambled showing that he had been running, gave them a bad feeling.

For their luck, they were in lunchtime and Korosensei and the other two teachers weren't be there. Korosensei said something about going to Paris, while Irina and Karasuma were... What did it matter to them? The most important thing is they were together and alone, probably eating in a restaurant. And Karasuma couldn't reject Irina's proposition, much less that day.

It was Valentine's Day, please. Karasuma wont die for a romantic date with Irina... They think.

But while the two teachers had gone to the date, mission, experiment or either of them would like to call it, the class E had enjoyed all day. Because according to Rinka and her words, it isn't very easy to give chocolate to someone and confess your feelings with a giant yellow octopus watching you over the bushes and pointing something in a notebook. Korosensei was heavy, gossip and very loud. And at least, he was generous when he left the class. The students thought that they could have been calm once their professor had disapeared, but of course, that was difficult if the director's son appeared in the class.

How difficult is having a normal Valentine's Day?

When Karma's eyes met those Gakushuu, the redhead didn't think and rise from his chair quickly. The force had been such that the chair fell to the floor and Karma rested his hands on his desk, looking at student council president with attention, as if trying to read his thoughts from there.

Nope. Apparently, they couln't have a single normal day.

Gakushuu also looked at Karma, and for a moment, everyone thought that if they didn't leave would witness the beginning of the apocalypse or the third world war, either was valid. Because the latent tension between these two was such that even Korosensei who was wandering around Europe could notice.

—Okay. If you're going to fight, first you should know that...

Maehara didn't finished his words, because before he did, Asano made the most unexpected action that may have crossed the mind of all students that day.

He took from somewhere a box of chocolate and suddenly he threw it to Karma's face.

After that, all that was heard was the slight groan for the redhead after suffering the impact on his face, and then the sound of the box falling to the floor.

Karma didn't say nothing, didn't move, all he did was look at Asano, this time with a surprise eyes, an astonished expression and his nose slightly reddened because the blow. Although that was the least, considering what had thrown Gakushuu: A box of chocolate. In Valentine's Day.

Great. Wonderful. Everything had sense.

His companions had also been stunned looking at what had happened. Their eyes alternated between Gakushuu and Karma, not wanting to miss any of the reaction of the two. Karma with his nose reddened, Gakushuu whit his fists trembling, the chocolate box on the floor and the sunlight streaming through the windows accompanied by murmurs across the room.

—I wish you choke with them and you die.— Said Gakushuu with a cold tone.

He turned decisively, without even bothering to hear the possible reponse of Karma or occasional question from Fuwa or other person who wanted to know what was going on. But he didn't need to justify or say anything more about it. Except one thing.

—The next time you want to give me chocolate on Valentine's Day, do it in person instead of placing it in my locker like a coward. This is the third year that you did, stupid.

After that, the door closed again with the same force that had opened and nobody saw Gakushuu for remainder of the day.

What they saw, was how Karma blushed the more intensely way that they had never seen. That was a surprise. However, after five minutes trying to hide his embarrassment (with a bad result), he picked up the box that the other boy had thrown him, and after, he started to eat the chocolate while he smiled like an idiot and looked at some point far on the horizon.

Although, the fact that realized that Gakushuu was blushed to his ears when he told him that, contributed to his idiot smile.

None of the class E knew exactly the reasons which were behind the behavior of these two.

Okay, they knew it but they couldn't believe nothing. But the fact that Karma had been giving chocolate on Valentine's Day to Gakushuu in anonymously, seemed more than odd. And much worse when they saw Asano knew it and thrown up a box of chocolate in reponse

The only thing that they knew, is that the next day in the school's newspaper had a story with sixteen pages talking about who the "honorable and illustrious student council president" had started going out with the "redhead delinquent of class E".

And it was when Fuwa had impacted them that newspaper in their faces, when they thought, their doubts were allayed and they realized that their beliefs were true: They had seen a love confession, by the most unexpected people.

And maybe, the words "I hope you die" aren't very romantic, but the note which was sticked on the back of the chocolate box that said "I like you", it was. In turn, be three years giving chocolate to someone without any intention to face, was so coward, but very brave when he going to the principal's house at three o'clock in the morning to show the other boy the numbers of cards and letters that he had wanted to give him all the time, but hadn't done for fear or pride.

Yes, those two were contradictory.

But if they are happy with their chocolate boxes being thrown to their faces and climbing balconies at three o'clock, the class E and nobody had nothing to say respect their relationship.

Much less when they knew that everything was the perfect and certain definition of "Romanticism" to Gakushuu and Karma.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~
> 
> First of all, I apologize for any bad expressión or bad ortography in this one-shot. I tried to translate it well but I think that there may be something wrong :'D
> 
> I'm back with another translation ~ This time is one of the three one-shots which I made in Valentine's Day. Yes, I know that it so short but i think that it's okay for translating and the plot it's... the plot (?) The perspective of Asano threw a chocolate box to Karma's face is one of the best ideas that i have ever, seriously. I think that these two can be romantic to... In their own way, yes.
> 
> I hope that anyone liked it ~
> 
> See you ~


End file.
